


Tell Me A Story

by TheBiFromUNCLE



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: An away mission goes awry and Uhura and Scotty are forced to participate in a ritual.
Relationships: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Tell Me A Story

'I won't do it, I won't hurt ye like that'.   
And Nyota nearly laughed at the thought of Scotty ever hurting her. His face was set hard, furious at the injustice of it all, at how helpless he felt.  
The room they’d been left in was dim, lit with hundreds of flickering candles. The air was heavy with incense. A low bed sat in the centre of the room. An altar.   
Their ‘hosts’ had chosen them from the rest of the crew and they had been stripped of their comms and phasers before they had realised the danger they were in. It had been made clear in no uncertain terms what was expected of them, and the consequences should they refuse to comply. For them, and the crew.   
There was no way to mark the passage of time but Nyota knew what they’d been allotted was nearly up.

'Scotty, look at me', she said gently. 'What if it was a different situation?  
He looked at her, confused.  
‘What if I just came to your quarters one night, or we were strangers who met at a bar?'  
Her eyes pricked at what she's about to admit, at the unfairness of having to do it like this.  
'Would you want to go to bed with me?'  
Scotty's face softened immediately.  
'Ny-'  
'Because I would. With you. I would want to', she steamrolled over him. 'I have wanted to'.  
She took a step towards him and he came to meet her. He let her touch his face.  
'Of course I would. Never would've dreamed I'd have the chance. But yeah, of course'.  
They both smiled, slightly watery at the edges.  
'OK', she said, smoothing her hands down to his shoulders. 'Tell me. How it would have happened, in a perfect world'.  
His hands went to her waist, touching her for the first time.  
'Right', Scotty mused. 'It was at Doctor McCoy's surprise party last month'.  
'He hated it'.  
'That he did. But we had a nice time. We talked, we danced- and this is a perfect world, so I'm a good dancer'.  
'I was very impressed'.  
She's not sure which of them initiated but they start to sway slightly, side to side.  
'And then I suggested slipping away to somewhere quiet, where we could be alone'.  
'Aye, ye did too. My plan was to bring you to the observation deck, but as soon as we got to the turbo lift and we were alone, I couldn't help myself'.  
'How did you kiss me?'  
'Just a wee gentle one to start, on the cheek. I was still terrified that I was misreading the situation altogether. Wishful thinking and all that'.  
'Show me.'  
He did.  
'And ye seemed to like it, so I gave ye another one. And another'. Scotty continued to act out his narration, kissing her cheek and her temple.  
'And then another. And then one on my neck'.  
'You've a brilliant memory, you know that?', he says, his lips brushing over Nyota’s as he spoke. He kissed her, firm but brief.  
'I remember we went to your quarters instead'.  
Nyota started to walk them backwards to the low, silk-draped bed.   
Scotty laid her down and then followed until he was kneeling over her. He still hadn't touched anywhere except her waist and now he held himself up, carefully away. Nyota tugged gently at his shirt and he lay down next to her. She took his hand and put it on her hip, before kissing him again. His arms tightened around her.  
'Then what?' he whispered into her neck, still so unsure.  
'And then you loved me' she whispered back.  
She misspoke, had meant to say 'made love to me'. But this somehow was better. It described better the encompassing sweetness and warmth of Scotty, the care she had always associated with him, that drew her to him. He was so deliberate in everything he did.  
'You loved me'.  
And he then did.

Nyota sighed with relief when Scotty rolled her onto her back and she let her legs fall open easily. He had been so reticent and she had been so careful, coaxing and reassuring him, stamping down her fear for the crew and for themselves. She didn’t know if she would have had the presence of mind to talk him through this, guiding every touch when she barely clinging on, white-knuckled, to whatever bravery she had left. But Scotty had never let her down before and now he was here with her. Nyota wasn’t alone and this wasn’t something that either was doing to the other, but rather something they were doing together, as partners.

Accomplices.

That was the word that had always come to mind when she thought of the two of them. She had needed another word for what they were. Scotty hadn’t belonged to her but he had still been more to her than just crewmate, than just friend. When he snuck her cookies, despite the strict ‘no food on the bridge’ policy. When he winked, just at her, before beaming her down to a planet’s surface. His was the last face Nyota saw as her vision dissolved into golden shimmers and as she rematerialised, she would comfort herself with accomplice in place of everything that they weren’t.

Scotty kissed her, deeply now. He was still careful and gentle with her, but the shyness was gone now. His touch was deliberate and attentive and Nyota felt herself arch under his hands, her body twisting to get closer.  
‘Hold on’, she said, sitting up. ‘Can you-?’ Nyota reached back for the zip of her dress.  
Scotty stilled her with a firm hand and pushed her back down.   
‘Ye don’t need to’, he said, glancing over his shoulder. Nyota nodded, understanding. Neither said more for fear of further damaging their fragile fantasy. Nyota pulled him back down, hugging him to her, hopelessly endeared by his concern for her modesty against whatever unseen beings were watching them.

‘Feel like a teenager again’, Scotty said, his hand skating up her thigh, under her skirt. ‘Too bloody impatient to get undressed’. He hitched her leg up around him, bringing their hips flush together and for the first time Nyota felt his hardening cock. She moaned and her grip on his shirt tightened.  
‘Careful now’, Scotty grinned, rocking his hips against her. ‘Don’t want me getting big-headed do ye?’  
Nyota swatted at his shoulder and attempted to scowl but she couldn’t fight her smile. This was what she had imagined being with Scotty would be like, teasing each other and laughing together. She had known it would be fun, not all straight-mouthed seriousness.

‘Mind your manners’, she murmured and caught his earlobe between her teeth. Scotty’s answering laugh was shaky and it trailed off into a groan as Nyota slipped a hand town between them and cupped him through his trousers.  
‘Tell me’, she commanded. ‘What happens next?’  
Scotty huffed a breath, reaching his own hand down to touch her.   
‘And then I fucked you’. His usual gentle burr deepened, scratching his voice. He pushed aside her underwear, fingertips tracing against her. Nyota gasped and pushed down against the pressure. Scotty trailed kisses across her jaw and down the column of her throat as he traced feather-light circles around her clit.  
‘Scotty!’, she gasped, urging him on. He obliged, slipping a finger inside her. He stretched her tender parts with such care it was almost reverence. She wanted to make a joke about engineers being good with their hands but it slipped away as he worked her open. He added a second finger and the steady pressure sent jolts of pleasure through her and Nyota couldn’t help but lift her hips in response.

Scotty sat back on his knees and slid Nyota’s underwear down her legs. He paused.  
‘I’m ready Scotty. I’m ready it’s ok’. She reached for him. ‘I trust you’.   
Scotty watched her face closely as he pressed inside her, watching her reaction. Nyota couldn’t help stretching her arms above her head, her body arching down to him, helping him along. She gave a long sigh, feeling his cock fill her up and she smiled up at him from underneath her lashes.  
Scotty rolled his hips and groaned.  
‘Oh Ny, oh darling, oh beauty’.  
‘Stop, I’ll, ahh, I’ll get big-headed’.  
‘Make me’.  
Nyota laughed, burying her face in the crook of Scotty’s shoulder. The vibration of his laughter ran through her and she bit at his shoulder through his shirt.

She didn’t come. Nyota knew she wouldn’t, the strangeness of the circumstances was too much and despite how attentive he’d been she couldn’t fully relax. There were teasing sparks of pleasure but each time, as she came close to losing herself she was reminded of where she was and why they were doing this. She wanted his skin against hers, his mouth on her breasts, on her clit. And every time she went to ask, to beg him to touch her the way she wanted, she remembered why the barriers of their clothes were in place and the sweet building tension fell away from her again. But as Scotty’s face went lax and she felt him fill her, she so dearly wished she could go there with him. Instead Nyota made do with stroking Scotty’s back, murmuring nonsense as she kissed his face and neck.  
‘Ny, Nyota, Ny’, he muttered, breathing hard. He flopped down heavily on her and she kissed the apology out of his mouth before he could speak it. Scotty broke away and rested his forehead against hers and cupped her face, thumbs tracing the lines of her cheekbones. His eyes slid shut and Nyota allowed hers to close too and they held this little moment of shared safe darkness between them.  
Eventually they parted, both of them feeling shaky and tender. Scotty had scarely tucked his cock back into his trousers before the door was unlocked and their hosts swept into the room, trailing long robes.  
‘Gratitudes for our rituals completing’, one trilled.  
Scotty stood hastily, placing himself between them and Nyota.   
‘Return now go’, insisted another creature cheerily. They stood waiting with placid smiles, the same smiles they had worn while requesting a ‘breeding pair’ from the crew.  
‘Give us a minute’, Scotty snapped, helping Nyota to her feet. He shielded her from view as best he could while she shimmied back into her underwear.  
Scotty stayed close as they were led back to the rest of the landing party. He made occasional, abortive motions to reach out and touch her, put his arm around, but always twitched his hand away. But he positioned himself carefully, moving to ensure he was between Nyota and the nearest creature. 

The captain was already on his feet in the holding cell and reached them first. He too seemed to not know what to do with his hands. He settled for clasping each of them by the shoulder. Nyota could feel how tight his hand was on her, and the tremors shaking his whole body.

‘Are you hurt?’ he asked, eyes darting between the two of them. Nyota could hear the battle he fought trying to keep his voice neutral. She wondered how she would have felt, sitting helpless and trapped, knowing what her friends would have to do. Stillness was so against his nature at the best of times and every line of tension in his body told her that their captain would have taken their places a thousand times over if he could.

‘We’re fine’, she said. ‘We just want to get out of here’. She felt unsteady on her legs and desperately wanted a shower. The sweat was cooling on her skin, under her dress, and Nyota felt flushed and clammy, too hot and too cold at the same time. 

Jim flipped open his comm.

‘Five to beam up’.

Once they had been released from the medbay, the captain debriefed them separately.  
(Bones held out a small white pill in the palm of his hand and a glass of water in the other. His gaze was steady and non-judgemental. Nyota loved him for not making her ask).

‘Do you want to talk about it? It doesn’t have to be with me, we can arrange-’  
‘No. Thank you, captain but. No.’  
Jim read her the log that he was going to submit for the mission.

“The native population then requested the assistance of Lieutenant Uhura and Chief Engineer Scott in a fertility ritual. Once completed, our weapons were returned to us and we beamed back aboard the ship”. He crossed his arms. ‘If you’re comfortable with that I mean’.   
There was nothing technically untrue in the report, just talking around what happened. 

‘It sounds perfect, sir’.

Jim opened his mouth and then closed it and frowned.

‘I don’t know what to say. I shouldn’t have let this happen. I have a responsibility to you and…..I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry’. 

Nyota smiled a little and opened her arms to hug him.

‘You didn’t. There was no ‘let’. And everything…. I chose everything, as limited as the choices available to me were. I got to choose how it happened and. Jim, you need to let me have that’.

Jim pulled back, setting his hands on her shoulders.

‘Aye aye, Lieutenant’. 

Scotty was waiting in the hallway and seemed surprised to see her. He nodded wordlessly before passing by her, into Jim’s office.  
And then Nyota didn’t see him for two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for months now and I've run out of motivation. Let me know if you want a happy ending for these two.
> 
> (JK, I only do happy endings)


End file.
